Binding Contracts and Pending Love
by Bexera Cain
Summary: Nathaniel was a demon like any other, seeking out masters, binding them with a contract, serving them, and eventually collecting their souls. He'd seen it all, served every type of person. Yet still, nothing prepared him for the young aristocrat known as Serena Rosadale; sole heiress to the largest railroad company in the world. [OCxOC with some occasional canon appearances]
1. Prologue: Escalation

**It wasn't supposed to be this way…**

"Master." He sighed as he ran a thumb over his young mistress' cheek as she lay sprawled out on her desk, she had yet again fallen asleep working. He delicately pulled out her chair and hoisted her up into his arms, careful not to wake her, as he walked her over to her bed, pulling back the quilt and laying her down as if she was made of glass.

**He wasn't supposed to have these feelings…**

He delicately pulled up the quilt, tucking it around her before allowing his hand to caress her face as he knelt down and leaned over her, placing a light kiss on her lips.

**He was supposed to make a contract…**

_"Serve me! I'll give you my soul in exchange, just serve me until I right the wrong that has been done to me!" _Those were the words she had called out with on that day so many years ago. He shook his head as he stood and walked away, stopping at the door to blow out the lights before walking out and easing the door shut silently behind him.

**He was just supposed to serve her…**

_"I would like to introduce my new butler, Nathaniel."_ The night he was first introduced as her butler was a night quite similar to this night, very rainy, very grim, and so unnaturally quiet that it created a rather stuffy atmosphere - perhaps that is why he's suddenly remembering it.

**He was only supposed to stand by her, and protect her…**

_"Release my lady this instant or I will be inclined to kill you by the bindings of our contract." _He certainly did not count on such petty feelings coming into the mix.

**He didn't even notice when his emotions began to sway…**

_"Nathaniel, this is my fiancé, Gerard." _He had been so unbelievably jealous that day, for the longest time he convinced himself that it was for the soul reason that perhaps this man would come to give her purpose beyond her ultimate goal, causing her to no longer wish to surrender her soul to him after the alluded time was up.

**Only when she decided to disband them did he finally realize…**

It was only in the spring of his sixth year serving her did the puzzle pieces finally come together, _"I think it's time we end our contract, don't you, Nathaniel. It's quite obvious at this point that I will never find the people who have done this to me." _

At that time, as if finally coming to some ultimate realization, he fought against it with his entire being. Though he made sure not to show how desperate he was, for his lady could never know of these feelings, _"My Lady, I'm afraid I cannot allow this, once a contract is formed it cannot be broken until it's terms are carried out completely. Besides, with you being such a motivated woman, I find it hard to believe that you would just give up so easily; where did my spunky young mistress go?"_

She had looked up from her tea and studied him for a moment before nodding and setting it down with a small clank, _"Very well, Nathaniel, but I assure you I am every bit as spunky as I was back then, only now I know how to conceal it properly; to display such a childish side is unbefitting of a lady, don't you agree?"_

**The true depth of this ridiculous human emotion called love that he somehow came to possess…**


	2. Chapter 1: Quiet Mornings

"Mistress, it's well past eight-thirty, you must wake up now." Nathaniel announced at he knocked on his mistress' door, only to be greeted by a stern, "I _am_ up." he sighed, Serena was always so rigid and stern in the mornings.

"Are you decent?" he asked through the door as he placed his hand on the handle, he heard her scoff, "Of course." that was all the invitation he needed before pushing open the door and carrying in a tray of tea decorated with a small fruit dish.

Serena was indeed already up, sitting at her desk, back perfectly straight as she scrawled neatly on some documents. Nathaniel let out another sigh as he set down the tray on a nearby coffee table and made his way to the windows, "Really my lady, you must start opening up your curtains, it's not healthy to sit in the dark all day - nor is it good for your eyes." he said as he pulled open the curtains, instantly flooding the dark room with light.

She let out a small huff, still not looking up from her paperwork, "I've got a candle lit, I can see perfectly fine."

"Stubborn as ever my lady." he commented as he rounded back to her desk and began pouring out her tea, "May I assume you will be taking breakfast in your study as usual?" he questioned as he set the teacup down beside her. "You may." she grunted, finally settling down her pen as she reached for the teacup and took a small sip.

"Gerard and his family are coming today for lunch and afternoon tea." She commented as she set her tea down. Nathaniel flinched, almost unnoticeably, before replying stiffly, "I hadn't realized you had made plans."

"I hadn't either, you know how his father is, I only received word of this arrangement last night." she sighed, not noticing his tenseness as she rested her chin in her palm and twirled her pen around in her fingers. "Paperwork is so tedious~" she sighed, "One wouldn't imagine a railroad company requiring such copious amounts of paperwork."

"We in the Rosadale family must oversee stock and trade, should anything from our shipments be stolen or reported missing it weighs on our shoulders my lady." he said just as there was a knock at the door.

He turned stiffly and walked over, pulling open the door to find Serena's lady in waiting, Clara, standing there.

She bowed, "I've come to fetch Lady Serena for her morning bath." Nathaniel sighed, "Very well." he droned, stepping to the side as Serena stood and walked past him and out the door to follow Clara, teacup in hand.

Nathaniel then began his usual morning duties, organizing his mistress' paperwork, making her bed, writing out the day's itinerary - which now had to be altered due to the unexpected guest - and deciding what in particular his mistress would most like for breakfast; all of which must be completed before his lady is finished with her morning bath.

At approximately nine forty-five he carried his mistress' breakfast down to her private study, which was proven to be her favorite place. His mistress was rather introverted, while it proved to be irritating on many occasions he found it to be one of her special traits; she didn't enjoy the company of others, and usually, once done with her paperwork, would sneak down to her study which contained a rather large library of books imported from all across the world. There were only two kinds of people she allowed to enter her study: her lady in waiting and her butler, no exceptions.

He knocked on the door, after a few moments he heard her reply with an uninterested, "Come in." he pushed the door open and wheeled in the dining cart, finding himself weaving in and out of dozens and dozens of enormous bookshelves until he reached the back of the room, where his lady's desk was located, as well as a large couch, matching coffee table, and a full wall window complete with a window seat - his lady's preferred pleasure reading spot.

As he grew closer she closed her book and set it down beside her before sliding off the window seat, her damp, ankle length black hair clinging to her white silk nightgown as she made her way over to the couch with bare feet. Contrary to popular belief, his master was a very casual, lazy, and unmotivated girl, in the mornings or on days void of study sessions when she wasn't expecting company, she would laze about in her nightgown, spending most of her time locked up in her study - no matter how many times Nathaniel insisted she stop.

She sat down as he began setting out various dishes, mostly small bowls or plates of very un-breakfast like food; Serena always found eggs rather boring and bland, and therefor requested rather dinner-like things in place of them. For example, today's menu included steak in mushroom sauce, au gratin potatoes, and small dishes of various sliced fruits and mixed nuts which she would keep and pick at throughout the day.

She ate in silence for a while as she thumbed over the newspaper, though about halfway through her meal she looked up at him with piercing silver eyes, "Nathaniel, could you play for me while I eat?" she asked, a hint of her old childish excitability in her tone and a slight sparkle in her eyes which she seemed to have all but lost over the years.

"Yes, of course, whatever my lady wishes shall be done." he said before giving a bow and retrieving his violin from its case on the bottom rack of the dining cart, soon striking up a calm yet cheerful melody which complimented the easy atmosphere of the study.

A while later she finished, setting her tea down with a clank before offering a nod of gratitude to Nathaniel who returned his violin to its case. Serena then rose without a word, picking up a dish of mixed nuts as she neared the bookshelves, nodding for Nathaniel to follow. After retracing their footsteps through the maze of bookshelves she pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway where she finally spoke, "What is today's vendetta?" she asked as she popped a cashew into her mouth.

"You've about a half hour to get ready. Then, at precisely twelve-fifteen Gerard Kensington and his parents will arrive to share lunch and afternoon tea, after they leave you have cello lessons with Madame Reginald, fencing lessons with myself, ballroom dancing with Sir Hemmingway, and are then free to do as you wish until supper." he informed her as he stopped to open her chamber door for her, following her inside and pulling it closed.

"What do you think is suitable for today? Outside or inside, light or heavy, sleeves or no?" she inquired as she pulled open a curtain which covered a gap in the wall which acted as her closet.

"Yesterday was rather cold, clammy, and rainy, based on that you should expect lunch to be served inside; therefor a less colorful dress of lighter fabric and long sleeves would be most appropriate my lady." he commented as she paroosed the wardrobe, frowning lightly seeing as she barely favored nightgowns, and if it was an option she would wear slacks, she didn't really favor dresses much at all; corsets made it hard to breath, the skirts were too poofy and got in the way, and she could hardly walk in heels, let alone dance. They were just plain uncomfortable all together.

She finally settled on a rather plain dress, it was a lighter shade of grey and dropped down to her toes. The bodice was tight yet befitting, complete with black lace and pearl buttons while it's sleeves were slightly loose and flared at her fingertips, leaving its skirt ruffled and adorned with small black roses. She took it and walked behind a changing screen, Nathaniel's gaze dropped solemnly to the floor as he heard the shuffling of cloth followed by her nightgown being draped over the top of the screen.

A few minutes later she emerged, hair tied into a low ponytail and pulled over her shoulder as she turned around, exposing her bare back along with some rather unsightly burn scars. Nathaniel hesitated before buttoning up the back of the dress, hiding the ugly scars in the process, before pulling her hair back into place and adjusting her somehow twisted sleeves.

"What is the time, Nathaniel?" she asked as they arrived in the main hall.

"It's eleven forty-five on the dot my lady." he answered without even looking at his pocket watch. Serena nodded, "Then knowing Gerard and his family, they should arrive-" before she was even able to finish her sentence the massive double doors of the estate slammed open and Serena found herself face to face with a middle aged man who looked to be on the brink of tears. Serena blinked, startled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Serena, my dearest daughter-in-law!" he cried, throwing his arms around her, successfully pinning her arms at her sides as she stiffened.

It hadn't been that long, had it?


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Kensingtons

"Sir Kensington, I believe it may do you well to release my young mistress, believe it or not air is quite necessary for her to function." Nathaniel commented as his eyebrow twitched slightly. While it was a given that he disliked Gerard- what with him being the fiancé of his mistress, whom was also his beloved one- he found that he disliked Gerard's father to a similar extent. The man was quite grabby and over-emotional, and he would insist on calling Serena his daughter, and that she call him Father, for since her and Gerard were to be wed _eventually_, it was only natural.

Gerard's father looked surprised at Nathaniel's interjections before his eyes darted to Serena's face, which was slowly turning purple, with a look of panic he jumped back a bit, apologizing, "I'm so sorry dear, I just got so excited." he sighed. Serena gave him a look of exhaust as she clenched her hand to her chest, wheezing - though trying to do it in a graceful manner, if that was even possible.

"Father, how many times have I told you that I dislike it when you get to my fiancé before me?" A younger voice interjected from the door, Nathaniel sighed inwardly, let his lunch time torture begin. Standing at the door with his mother, was a young boy of about twenty-one, two years older than his mistress, he was handsome: hazelnut hair and smooth chocolate colored eyes with slightly tanned skin and a muscular build- the boy could send the young ladies of London into a frenzy with a simple smile.

"Excuse my husband, you know how he is when he gets excited." Mrs. Kensington commented as she rested a hand on her husband's shoulder, "It is-" Mrs. Kensington hesitated, "good, to see you again, Serena." She remarked stiffly.

Even though she had never said it in her presence, it was no secret that Mrs. Kensington didn't exactly like nor did she approve of Serena as a person, let alone a bride suitable for her son.

Gerard, sensing the tenseness as he approached, cut in, "Yes, it's been quite some time since we've been able to meet." he said, offering Serena his arm, which she took as she had done several times before, "We've been so busy as of late, you understand how it is in the spring."

"Yes, I myself have been quite busy as well as of late, between paperwork and my studies I hardly have any free time anymore." Serena agreed, attempting to make small talk as Nathaniel lead them to the dining hall.

Nathaniel sighed inwardly at his mistress' words, Serena had plenty of time to herself, she simply had no sense of the passage of said time, so she tended to read all day, attend two or three classes, then do her paperwork well into the night, and depending on the time then she would either fall asleep at her desk and get up early to complete it, or she would finish it and read until the early hours in the morning, sporting unsightly grey bags under her eyes when he would go to wake her.

When the small party reached the doors to the dining hall they were met with the sounds of loud yelling from inside. The voices belonging to none other than the twin cooks of the Rosadale estate who rarely got along, Clara could also be heard trying in vain to silence them.

Nathaniel's eyebrow twitched in irritation as Lady Kensington gave a look to nobody in particular as if to say, 'see, hardly suited for my Gerard.'

Nathaniel turned to address Serena and their company, "If you would excuse me for a moment, I must attend to our kitchen staff, I will be back momentarily." he said politely before turning and opening the doors, allowing Serena to get a brief glance of the two blond siblings arguing over the placement of the dishes on the table before the door closed and two distinct thuds were heard.

When the door opened again, Nathaniel stood to greet them and bowed, "This way my lady," he said, gesturing for Serena and the others to enter. As the Kensingtons passed he added, "I am deeply sorry for the childish behavior of our staff."

As Serena made her way to her seat she spotted the twins stewing angrily in the corner as they glared at Nathaniel, Christine's pursed lips sucking on her usual cigarette as she stood arms crossed, glaring at the floor. Unlike her brother, Christina ignored the welt forming on her cranium, while Gene looked off to the side, silently icing his own welt. Clara stood beside them, no emotion on her face as her 11 year old sister, Mckenzie, snickered and covered her mouth in an effort to suppress a giggle as she mused at the twin's condition.

Nathaniel announced the lunch as Gerard, like the gentleman he was, seated Serena at the head of the table before taking his place beside her, his parents doing the same. After eating in a strained silence for quite a while, Gerard addressed Serena, "Tell me about yourself, Serena."

She looked up from her own food, though she hid it well a trace of confusion still showed on her face, "Excuse me?" she asked solemnly.

"We've met on several occasions over the past four years at several different social functions, we've shared meals dozens of times and spent hours in each other's presence, yet still, I know nothing about you while you know everything about me, I hardly call that fair."

"That's because there's nothing to know." She commented offhandedly.

"I'll hardly believe that, just tell me something about yourself, I promise I won't pry too much." he replied.

Serena sighed, sensing her defeat as she set down her utensils and crossed her palms over her lap, "What do you wish to learn about me?" she asked.

"What do you like to do?"

"Read." was her immediate answer.

"No, I know that much from simple observation, you've got to like something else, what else do you do beside read?" This was going in an odd direction fast from what Nathaniel could tell, his mistress was indeed a woman of few interests.

"I like to ride." she said in the same simple tone before returning to her food.

"What's your favorite horse to ride?"

"Aslan, my Stallion." she answered.

"See, now we're getting somewhere." Gerard said with a light smile, "You play many instruments, correct, which is your favorite?" he asked with a smile as he rested his chin in his palm.

"…Violin…" she answered, taking both Gerard and Nathaniel genuinely off guard.

"Yet you don't play violin?" Gerard asked.

"Because I'm no good at it."

"Then, how do you know that it's your favorite?" Gerard asked in a humorous tone, his eyebrow raised as a smile decorated his lips.

"Nathaniel plays it for me while I read sometimes, it's pretty."

"Yes, you're rather fond of Nathaniel." Mrs. Kensington interjected.

"Naturally." Serena replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sensing the direction his mother was heading in, Gerard changed the topic, "Of all your classes which is your favorite?"

"Fencing, it's fun." she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before folding her hands in her lap.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Nathaniel act as your fencing teacher?" Mrs. Kensington asked. Gerard sighed, his mother had always disliked Serena, even more so after meeting her butler, whom she believed Serena was a bit too close to, a bit too attached to, believing there to be some weird relationship between them - which both Gerard and his father though was the most ridiculous thing.

"Yes, but he's mean, he hardly goes easy on me and never lets me win. But he's not stuffy like the other teachers so I put up with him." she replied, crushing Gerard's Mother's indirect accusation as Nathaniel frowned, a bit insulted even though he knew that it was a perfectly true fact.

"Yes, Nathaniel can be quite strict can't he?" Mr. Kensington chuckled.

"Very." Serena responded curtly- and with that the subject was dropped and they were sent back into silence.


	4. Chapter 3: To Overstay One's Welcome

A clang broke the silent air as Serena lunged forward, her hair slightly frazzled and her skin moistened with sweat. Nathaniel deflected her blade casually with his own as if swatting a fly out of the air. The fencing match that Serena and her butler were currently engaged in had been going on for about 40 minutes now, the winner had not yet been decided, though it was clear who exactly had the upper hand.

Nathaniel returned the failed attack with a strike of his own, which Serena narrowly dodged, panting as she slipped back into her fencing from which had been disrupted by his abrupt strike. "I thought a gentleman was supposed to allow a lady to win, was I mistaken?" she asked with a low breath as she tightened her grip on the small blade which she grasped tightly in her right hand.

"Yes, my lady, but I am but a mere butler, such formalities do not apply." he commented smoothly, not even out of breath, as he stood in his usual rigid stance, the only difference being that he toted a blade of his own. Serena lunged forwards again, aiming and underhanded swing at his waist, he blocked, grasping her wrist with his right hand as he held his blade firmly against her own in his left.

She grunted as she attempted to wrench her wrist free, "And if you weren't a butler?" she asked, not raising her eyes from her wrist, her voice sounding frustrated and strained due to her predicament.

Nathaniel released her wrist and used his shoulder and the entirety of his right arm to push her back as he leapt back himself, he replied as Serena stabilized herself, "I still wouldn't allow you to win, would shame my pride to do so."

Serena scoffed, "Of course… men and their pride." she muttered under her breath as she waited for Nathaniel to make his move.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, sat Gerard and his parents along with the staff of the Rosadale household. Despite their plans, when the clock struck one some time ago they did not leave as intended, but insisted on staying and sitting in on Serena's lessons so long as it wasn't a problem - which is was.

"Her form is terrible." Lady Kensington said with a small snort as she watched the two circle each other, Serena's shoulders slumped slightly, her feet planted a tad too close together.

"It isn't as if you could do any better, mother." Gerard said, fed up with his mother after spending the last two hours listening to her critique everything Serena did, "Besides, they've been going at it for over a half an hour, it would be a chore for anybody to keep up a perfect form after going at it like they have."

Lady Kensington huffed as she closed her mouth and returned to quietly watching the pair, a shiver going up her spine as she noticed Chris leering at her from her standing position a few feet away. Another thing that Lady Kensington disliked about Serena; her staff.

They only had five employees to run an entire mansion, and on top of that, they were unprofessional and unreliable, one of them was even a child.

There was the elder twin cook, Christina - or Chris - who had a bad attitude and an even worse mouth as well as a smoking problem, she was the exact opposite of a lady. First of all, a woman should not be employed as a cook, but a maid, secondly, she was to wear an ankle length skirt and an apron, not a men's dress shirt and a pair of slacks with men's shoes - not to mention that her shaggy hair covered both her eyes.

Then there was the younger twin, Gene, who was easily provoked, a bit testy, and fairly immature. He seemed to constantly get into arguments with his sister, arguments which almost always ended up turning into fist fights which would end up wrecking the kitchen or whatever room they happened to be in at the time.

Then there was Clara and her sister, Mckenzie - or Miki - while Lady Kensington found no particular faults in Clara, she found everything to be wrong with Mckenzie. The girl was a troublemaker, pulling pranks on her whenever they would visit, on top of that she was all too informal, calling Serena by her first name, as well as calling herself, 'Old Hag.' And secondly, she was just a child, certainly not old enough to be considered a member of an aristocrat's staff.

Lady Kensington sent the child in question a look, which Miki met with a stuck out tongue and a giggle before turning her attention back to the match.

Serena was at her limit now, while Nathaniel didn't even seem to be out of breath. The timer had just reached the 45 minute mark, meaning that it was about time for Nathaniel to finish the match. He lunged forward in a blur, Serena noticing his advance a second too late as she struggled to get her sword up fast enough to block him. She was a tad too slow as he raised his right hand to knock it to the side with the back of his hand, the dull tip of his own blade pressing into her chest as she stumbled back, his wrist flicked to the side, gripping her forearm to keep her from falling as he gave a small smirk, "You've lost again, my lady." he said, as he pulled her up, releasing her arm as he sheathed his sword.

Serena sighed, "So it seems." she commented sourly as she bent down and reclaimed her blade from the grass before sheathing it, sighing again before turning and heading towards a round table next to where the Kensington's sat.

She pulled off her gloves and set them on the table as she claimed a glass of water from the table, downing it before running her hand through her bangs as she sighed yet again.

"Great job Serena! You gave him a good show this time!" Mikenzi cheered as she bounded over, presenting the older girl with a handkerchief.

"I suppose." Serena said tiredly as she took the handkerchief and dabbed at her face before tucking it into her pant pocket, "But it still ends the same way every time."

"Nonsense, you almost wore him out this time!" Miki argued, puffing out her cheeks.

Serena shook her head gently as she chuckled in monotone, "Sure I did." she said, setting her glass down before walking past Mikenzi, giving her a pat on the head as she passed before seating herself down next to Gerard.

"You did do well you know." Gerard commented, "Honestly better than I expected, you weren't exaggerating when you said that Nathaniel didn't go easy on you, I'd prefer my boring fencing teacher any day to that monster." Gerard chuckled as his eyes drifted over to Nathaniel who was going about separating the twins again.

"Thank you, I suppose." Serena replied, unsure of how to reply otherwise.

"So what's next?" Gerard asked.

Serena frowned sourly, "Ballroom Dancing." she replied, Serena hated dancing, but she had to learn, she was 19 years old and to put it frankly, she sucked at dancing. She probably wouldn't be so horrible if it was possible to perform a ballroom dance by one's self, but that wasn't the case. To put it in simplest terms, Serena disliked people, especially the touching of people so intimately, therefor dancing was definitely a no-no for her.

However it was not up to her, she could not just simply sit on the sidelines of social functions anymore, with her parents gone there was no one but herself to maintain business relations, therefor socialization was not optional, it was mandatory.

"Really now?" Gerard asked, his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

"Sadly." Serena huffed as she stood and looked down at the black leather trousers she had been wearing before she sighed, scowling sourly, "Now I've got to put on a stupid, stuffy, dress."

Gerard chuckled, "Have fun with that." he laughed as she walked away, trotting up the steps of the mansion before pushing her way inside, Clara rushing after her once she realized she's been left behind.

The bulk of the estate gathered in the ballroom twenty minutes later where the teacher, a man by the name of Alan Hemmingway waited for them. They were then split off into pairs according to height and, of course, gender.

Chris was paired with Sir Kensington while her poor brother was stuck with his wife, though he was more thankful to be away from his sister, whom he was usually paired with. Serena, while she stood significantly shorter, was paired with Gerard for the soul reason that they were betrothed - and therefore must get used to dancing together. Nathaniel, who usually danced with Serena, was paired with Clara while Mikenzi sulked quietly in the corner, disappointed about being the odd one out yet again.

The lesson proceeded with ease, though Serena was doing no better than she normally did, standing stiff and rigid, as little of her as possible touching her partner who happened to be a rather touchy feely guy - not in any weird way or anything, he was just really into people.

"Serena, back straight shoulders back." Sir Hemmingway lectured as he tapped the back of his hand between her shoulder blades, she hissed at him under her breath as she straightened up, "And stop eyeing Lord Gerard as if he's about to hurt you." he snipped.

Serena scowled as she looked back to Gerard with furrowed brows, "You don't really think I might bite or something do you?" Gerard asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not, I just hate dancing, it's boring." Serena replied even though she was actually in discomfort over having to dance with him, she decided it would be best not to voice that fact. The lesson proceeded somewhat smoothly after that point, Serena's tripping over her own heels was kept to a minimum as was the squishing of Gerard's toes. It wasn't until towards the end of the lesson that they were interrupted by a messenger hastily pushing through the grand doors of the ballroom and running up to Nathaniel who separated himself from Clara so that he could take a look at the parchment that the messenger held in his nervous grasp.

His eyes studied the letter briefly before he made his way over to Serena and whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded, muttering a cross, "I see…" under her breath before stepping away from Gerard as Nathaniel announced, "I apologize but lessons will be cut short today due to important business matters."

Serena stepped forward towards the Sir Kensington, "I am truly sorry to cut our visit short, Father, but as Nathaniel says something important has come up, I will write you as soon as this inconvenience is dealt with in order to arrange another visit, until then I bid you good day, Clara, please escort our guests outside, Nathaniel, you come with me." Serena offered Sir Kensington and his family a curtsy before striding out of the ballroom, Nathaniel easily matching her rushed pace.

Serena continued to stalk all the way to her bedroom, Nathaniel not missing a beat as he strode just ahead of her. When the pair reached the large double doors to Serena's chambers, Nathaniel fluidly reached forward and pushed in the door, allowing for his mistress to step inside, only when she did, did she finally stop, Nathaniel closing the door behind them.

Sitting at Serena's desk at the opposite side of the room as if he owned the place was a short, raven haired boy donning an eye patch and a cane, his feet propped up atop Serena's desk. Beside the boy was a tall, slim man with jet black hair, a tailcoat, and a smirk to put all others to shame.

Serena's lips tugged back into a scowl as she folded her hands over the hemline of her dress and said in her most accommodating voice, "Why, Lord Phantomhive, what a most unpleasant surprise."


End file.
